zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poppy
Poppy belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Poppy is loud, bombastic, and slightly overbearing. She is outgoing and bubbly, often she is very talkative as well, and takes a lot to shut her up. She is clumsy and stylish, always making sure she is looking the best she can. Poppy may be that type of silly airhead, but she isnt stupid. Quite the opposite, she seems to be able to pick up on things others can't. When someone threatens to hurt someone she loves, she will bring out a more serious down-to-earth side that isn't often seen. She can also be this way if someone tries to have a serious conversation with her. Even so, Poppy can be oblivious and slightly prideful. Appearance Poppy is a caramel Jackal with a jet black 'hood' that goes down all the way to the end of her tail. Her eyes are a piercing golden, and sometimes seem to glow. Poppy is usually adorned in all sorts of pink shirts with bad puns on them and skinny jeans. She wears a lot of earings as well, that can vary between feathers and jewels. Bio Poppy was born in the streets of Zootopia. She lived in the central district with her parents. She was their only child of the litter, and therefore got a lot of attention from them. Out on the streets of Zootopia, Jackals were seen as filthy cruel tricksters, and therefore recieved a lot of ridicule. However Poppy, being Poppy, was completely oblivious to the deeper meanings and continued to chat with the ridiculers as old friends. This often took them aback and made them less hostile. Poppy was just such an airhead, you couldnt stay mad at her for long. Poppy continued to grow staying oblivious to the worlds view of Jackals. She had many friends, and so she thought she had nothing to worry about. One day as she was heading home, she happened upon a Fennec fox in the streets. Something about him made her stop and talk to him. He was very hostile at first, but eventually couldnt keep it up with this seemingly dumb Jackal. The two ended up talling for a long time, telling each other about their lives. Poppy and Finnic, the Fennec fox, then became good friends who looked forwards to seeing ea ch other on the streets. Poppy must admit that the Fennec fox is slowly starting to become more than just 'friends', and has a crush on him. Family Desert: mother Cactus: father Friends Finnic: good friends (but Poppy likes him slightly more than just friends) Nick: good friends Mrs. Otterton: old friend of the family Mr. Otterton: old friend of the family Judy: galpals Trivia * Finnic would eventually introduce her to Nick, who would then introduce her to Judy. The two of them seemed to hit it off, and would become galpals. * She has a crush on Finnic * She wants to become a day care owner or a school teacher. She really likes kids * Somewhere around her twenties, Poppy finally became aware of how the world saw Jackals. At first she was hurt and reflected on how she had been treated in the past, but soon decided to push it all away. How others saw her didnt define her. It was who she was that did. * She is about 25 Stories she appears in Gallery Category:Jackals Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- content Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon